


The Swap

by PokemonMasterette



Series: Random Poke Drabbles [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonMasterette/pseuds/PokemonMasterette
Summary: Ash takes Valtryek. So, Valt takes Pikachu. This is what happens*Corresponding with chapter 39 of Rs+DP+BW+XY+ Sun and Moon= Whatever This Is*
Series: Random Poke Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624546
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Swap

**Author's Note:**

> This originally wasn't going to be a story, but an idea struck me and here I am

Ash Ketchum had woken up one morning, curious about Dawn's friends who were in another universe. So called, "BeyBladers". Ash wanted to take a swing at Beyblading himself..however he had a feeling it wouldn't be easy. And after doing some research, he found the perfect Beyblade to borrow, it belonged to the Legend Himself, Valt Aoi. 

Valt was shocked. He had woken up that morning to find Valtryek, his partner, was gone without a trace. He called everyone he could think of who may know. Dante, Aiger, Hikaru, Hyuga, Kit, Shu, Honcho, heck, even Lane. But nobody had any idea where his Bey had gone. Until he had gotten a text from Kit that led to a group chat with a bunch of Pokemon Trainers and Kit's friend Dawn. And he had gotten his answer. 

Ash should've known it wasn't going to be easy. he had gotten ahold of a launcher from somewhere else, and he had sat down to try. "Now..how exactly do I do this? Let it rip!" he whispered, and tried launching Valtryek. However, that was when he realized something horrible. Pikachu was gone! 

Now this, _this,_ would get Ash's attention for sure. Valt wasn't normally one to stoop to the level of bad people, but it was the only logical way to get his own partner back. But now, staring at this electric mouse, rat, whatever this _thing_ was, he had not the foggiest idea what to do about it. 

Ash tucked Valtryek in his pocket, and it felt so weird. Wrong almost. Ash was going to have to give Valtryek at some point, before Valt noticed. Because now he risked having a mad Dawn, Kit _and Valt._ Except he had texted in the group chat, "Hey, where's Pikachu?" and had gotten an answer he had never expected. 

**WonderBoy1: I have Pikachu. you steal my partner, I steal yours.**

Ash was perplexed. Who was WonderBoy1...wait a sec. You steal my partner I steal yours..."Oh no." he muttered. As son of a gun, his instincts were confirmed. It was Valt. And He wasn't happy. 

Valt materialized in front of Ash. he had used an Ultra Wormhole to get to him, and that travel alone kind of made him queasy. Without seeing that his own partner, was in the enemy's pocket. Having enough he had yelled at Ash, and threw Pikachu at him, and in responce his goal was achived, as Valtryek was thrown toward him. 

"Thanks!" Valt had shouted to Ash and then left. Neither of them ever wanted to see the other again, ever. 


End file.
